


Animal

by makototouchmybanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Werewolf Iwaizumi Hajime, domestic werewolf boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: “You’d never hurt me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa reassured softly. He placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth before backing away, pushing himself back onto his feet.“But,” Oikawa dusted off his pants. “You MIGHT hurt our new neighbors’ cat. And I can’t risk that happening.”-Domestic werewolf boyfriends?? Domestic werewolf boyfriends. Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Animal

“Tighter than usual, huh? What, you don’t trust me?” 

Oikawa gave one last tug on the silver chains wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrists and torso, securing him snugly in place against the old radiator in their bedroom. He grabbed the lock from the floor next to him and clipped the thick, heavy rings together. 

Iwaizumi’s tone was teasing, but there was a hint of genuinity behind his words. Oikawa paused to sit back on his heels and inspect his work, then, satisfied, he shifted his gaze up to meet Iwaizumi’s own. 

The sun was starting to set, the full moon coming in to take its place, and in turn, the changes had begun to take hold on Iwaizumi’s body. The whites of his eyes were almost nonexistent, overtaken by wide, canid pupils surrounded by a thin, green iris. His fangs had grown, protruding slightly out over his bottom lip. His body strained against the chains on its own accord, overtaken by little sparks of energy. But Oikawa wasn’t scared. He was never scared, not when it came to Iwaizumi. 

“I’d trust you with anything. You know that.” 

Iwaizumi’s shoulders relaxed a bit at that. Oikawa hummed, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together for a moment, his hand coming up to gently card through the hair at the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. If Oikawa didn’t know better, he would’ve said he purred in response. 

“You’d never hurt me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa reassured softly. He placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth before backing away, pushing himself back onto his feet.

“But,” Oikawa dusted off his pants. “You MIGHT hurt our new neighbors’ cat. And I can’t risk that happening.” 

Iwaizumi tipped his head back with a groan. “What the hell would I want with someone’s cat? I’m a werewolf, not some wild fucking animal.” 

“Really? Because the dead rabbit you left on my doorstep a few years ago would beg to differ.” 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it again. He scrunched up his nose, upper lip puffing out in a small pout. He looked down at the floor and shifted in place. “I wasn’t fully in control yet back then…” he mumbled.

Oikawa bit back a grin. Learning how to deal with Iwaizumi’s turning has been an awkward process, one that Iwaizumi couldn’t talk about in detail anymore without a pretty pink blush dusting his cheeks. Some might call Oikawa cruel, but Iwaizumi would do the same to him if he were in his position. Throughout their life together, Iwaizumi had learned exactly what buttons to press to make Oikawa squawk and sputter, and took advantage of it often. It was only fair that Oikawa have his fun once in a while, too. 

Plus, flustered Iwa-chan was unfairly cute.

“Sorry Iwa-chan, I just don’t want the neighbors to hate us so early in. I like Kuro-chan! And though his little pudding head of a boyfriend doesn’t talk much to us yet, I feel like if anything bad happened to his cat he would have my head on a platter.” 

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh. With the setting sun warming his tanned skin and a grin dancing on his lips, Oikawa couldn’t help but pause to revel in how beautiful his boyfriend was, even while unceremoniously tied up in chains sitting on their bedroom floor. 

It made him want to milk the teasing just a little farther. 

“And, y’know, we’re probably on thin ice with them already.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in question.

“Since you get me so loud when you’re fucki-“ 

“ALRIGHT, GET THE FUCK OUT.” If Iwaizumi’s hands would have been free at that moment, he would’ve slapped one of them over Oikawa’s mouth. 

Oikawa cackled, turning on his heels to scramble towards the door, a die-hard habit from all the times Iwaizumi had thrown something at his head in retaliation for his teasing. “I’ll be downstairs. Call for me if you need anything, ‘kay?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a fond smile softening his features. Oikawa felt something warm bubbling up in his chest. 

Before closing the door completely, Oikawa took one last look behind him. “Hey, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

Another smile. “I love you too, baby. See you soon.” 

“See you soon,” Oikawa repeated in a whisper, closing the door behind him. 

-

“Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa’s fingers wrapped tentatively around the doorknob. Without hearing a response, he slowly turned it and pushed his way inside, being careful to make as a little noise as possible. 

He breathed out a small sigh of relief as he was met with the sight of Iwaizumi, asleep with his head lolled to the side, still tied up where he left him hours before. The morning sun peeked in through the window, it’s pale orange glow freeing Iwaizumi from his former state.

Oikawa padded over to where his boyfriend sat, plopping down in front of him. He fished the key from his pocket and undid the lock, practiced hands unwrapping the chains from around Iwaizumi’s placid form, trying his best not to jostle his boyfriend too much as not to bother him. 

However, as careful as Oikawa’s movements were, Iwaizumi still picked up on the familiar presence in front of him. His eyes cracked open, pupils back down to normal size. He blinked once, twice, trying to get the room back into focus.

“‘Kawa?” Iwaizumi asked. His voice was hoarse, cracking with drowsiness and overwork from the night before.

Iwaizumi worried about Oikawa whenever he turned. He was afraid of hurting him, afraid that Oikawa was scared of what he could become. But as much as Iwaizumi worried, Oikawa worried on his account just as much on nights like these. He hated seeing him like this- chained to the wall like a forgotten animal, dark circles around his eyes from spending the night straining against his restraints instead of asleep at Oikawa’s side like he should be. Iwaizumi had assured him again and again that he was fine, that this was the best way to keep everyone safe, and deep down, Oikawa knew he was right. But it didn’t stop his heart from lurching whenever Iwaizumi finally came back to, reaching for him like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to humanity.

“I’m here.” Oikawa placed a hand against Iwaizumi’s cheek, his thumb gently wiping the sleep from his eyes. Iwaizumi sighed and leaned into his touch. 

“Did I do anything bad?” he asked weakly. 

Fuck. Oikawa’s heart wrenched. He shook his head. “No, baby. You were very good tonight. Now, let’s get you into an actual bed, okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa stood and reached down to take Iwaizumi’s hand, hoisting him up onto his feet with some difficulty. He ushered his sleepy boyfriend, vision still bleary, to the bed a few feet away from where he’d been tied up. Iwaizumi flopped face-down onto the mattress with a grateful sigh. Oikawa reached down to grab hold of the covers, pulling them up and over his boyfriend’s body.

“I’m not five. I can tuck myself in,” came Iwaizumi’s muffled complaint. 

Oikawa giggled. “Hm, I suppose. But maybe I want to take care of you today.”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, but Oikawa could see the small blush forming on his cheeks. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

“I’ll go make us some breakfast. Be back soon.”

Iwaizumi grunted in response and Oikawa ruffled his mess of short, dark hair, which was a bit more mussed and wild than usual. He made his way back out of the bedroom and downstairs, taking them two at a time so he could get back to Iwa-chan as soon as possible. He didn’t like leaving him alone when he was like this, but werewolf nights always cost him a lot of energy. He needed to eat. 

He immediately set to work in the kitchen, starting up the rice cooker and digging through the fridge for some fish and vegetables. Cooking would probably end up taking a bit longer than Oikawa would like it to, but he had told Iwaizumi he was going to take care of him today, so he was planning on doing it right. He absent-mindedly hummed a song to himself, zeroing in on the task ahead of him.

Oikawa was so focused, he almost didn’t notice Iwaizumi trodding after him until his arms were already snaking around his waist, and his forehead was pressing sleepily against his shoulder. 

“Morning, puppy,” Oikawa mused. “I told you I’d be back soon. Miss me that much?” 

“Shut up,” Iwaizmi grumbled. His hands wandered under the hem of Oikawa’s t-shirt, warm fingers brushing against Oikawa’s stomach and rib cage as Iwaizumi pulled himself closer. A content exhale tickled the back of Oikawa’s neck, and he was suddenly very grateful that he’d already finished chopping the vegetables. 

“You’re kinda distracting, you know.” 

“Then come back to bed with me.” 

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to blush. Iwaizumi could get so needy when he was tired, not that Oikawa particularly minded. He loved how he was the perfect height to bury his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, how he clung to Oikawa even as sleep overtook him and quiet snores darted in and out of his lips. But he could also be unintentionally distracting, his hands having minds of their own as they mapped Oikawa’s comforting, familiar form. 

“I will once I finish. I’m making you breakfast, remember? Taking care of you.” Iwaizumi just hummed in response, perfectly content with holding Oikawa where he stood. Oikawa sighed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with this. 

“Oh, alright. Come on, then.” 

Iwaizumi perked up and Oikawa put away the half-prepared meal for later. He took Iwaizumi’s hand in his, guiding him back up the stairs to their bedroom. If Iwaizumi had still had his tail right now, it would be wagging a mile a minute. The pair crawled into bed. Oikawa pulled the sheets back over the two of them, and Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped back around Oikawa’s waist, his face gently pressed against his chest. A small smile tugged at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Oikawa held his boyfriend close, carding his hands through his hair. It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi was lulled back to sleep, finally curled up against his boyfriend where he was meant to be. Oikawa remembered the first time he’d held him like this, marveling in how perfectly Iwaizumi’s body fit against his own. Even after Iwaizumi had changed, he still fit in at Oikawa’s side, emotionally and physically, a puzzle piece a little worse for wear but always knowing where it belonged. Oikawa was pretty sure having your boyfriend turn into a werewolf wasn’t a normal problem to have in a relationship, but they’d figured it out just like they had figured everything else out: together. 

And Oikawa planned on keeping it that way. For as long as Iwaizumi would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just an excuse to write cute sleepy iwa oops  
> but happy halloween! skip the parties this year- stay safe inside w the people you live with, some fun costumes, spooky movies, animal crossing, and if you're reading this far, maybe some halloween themed fanfiction too :-) thanks for reading!


End file.
